


Aarert

by athlone



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athlone/pseuds/athlone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron’s been on a long journey for justice. Will he get it now? What will become of him and Robert? Just good friends? Can they really ever be more with all their history? Does Robert know who he actually is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aarert

**Author's Note:**

> The technical stuff may not be completely accurate, so please just go with the flow.

It had finally arrived. The trial was here.

After all the waiting, most of what followed seemed to blur.

Aaron was the first to give evidence. Robert couldn't even be there in court to support him, as he was to be called himself soon. He had gone with him to the door of the court. Any momentary last minute nerves we calmed by Robert’s reassuring presence and soft voice.

In the end it wasn’t as bad as Aaron feared. He just told the truth. He wasn’t embarrassed. Why should he be? He had done nothing wrong.

Robert gave evidence next. He was asked about how Aaron first told him what had happened and what his demeanour had been. The only thing Aaron really remembered about Robert’s time in the witness box was when Gordon’s barrister was cross-examining him, suggesting that he may be invented the story with Aaron. One line seared into Aaron’s memory.

“I never doubted a word he said about this.” And then adding something that made Aaron almost stop breathing “Aaron Livesy made me understand the person I really am.”

Aaron listened to the rest of the witnesses giving their evidence. Sandra came through. It was clearly painful for her. Aaron knew that, but was grateful.

Gordon denied everything. Suggested Aaron was mentally unwell, he kept up the sickening act, feigning concern for ‘my dear son’.

Aaron sits quietly through it all. Robert there by his side all the time, after he’d given evidence, but Aaron shows no emotion. Robert worried constantly but said nothing for most of the time.

By Thursday it was all over except for the verdict, expected sometime the next day.

They all leave court together that evening.

“I’m gonna get an early night. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Aaron says to Robert, as he walks back to Cain’s car with his mum and Liv.

“Sure good idea. See you here in the morning then.” says Robert, with as a cheery smile as he can manage.

When he gets back to Vic’s place, Robert doesn’t feel much like eating on his own but sits down in front of the television. His mind in overdrive. It is going to be the start of their new life together? What if Gordon gets off? He will be there for him, whatever happens.

Suddenly his phone bleeps. A message. It's from Aaron:

Can you come down pub now?

Robert doesn’t hesitate:

Be there in 5

As soon as he walks in, Robert sees Aaron sitting at the bar. Aaron immediately catches Robert’s eye and with a nod indicates the back. Robert acknowledges it subtly and walks around the bar, following Aaron through to the back, only to be stopped by Chas, who puts her hand lightly on his chest.

“Listen you, no all-night session tonight. I want him rested and calm tomorrow.”

Aaron, turning back says “Mum” in an exasperated tone. “Anyway he’s not stopping.”

A slightly crestfallen Robert walks on through to the back but his spirits rise a bit when Aaron says “Grab a seat” as he goes to the fridge and gets out two beers. Handing one to Robert, he clearly wants to say something but hesitates, pacing around the room. Robert gets in first.

“Aaron sit down a minute will you.” Aaron sits at the other end of the sofa, facing him.

“Look your mum’s right I won’t stay but…well I just want to say something.”

Aaron moves his head back as if to say something himself but Robert keeps going.

“Listen, it’s just this. I’ve no doubt whatever that Gordon is guilty as hell and now the jury have heard it all, well I cannot see how he is not going to be convicted and probably sent to prison for a very long time. But, the thing is Aaron, well life is strange and if by any chance things go wrong and he… if justice isn’t done... Aaron I want you to know that I believe in you. I have up until now and I always will, always. I promise you that and, well, I’ll always be here for you... if you want… I mean, even as a friend like.”

Aaron is quiet for a moment but nods, keeping his head down but raising his eyes to meet Robert’s a couple of times.

“Look, and I’ve told you before I couldn’t done this without you and I really mean it." He hesitates again, the starts "Actually, I wanted to ask if you would do something for me now.”

“Of course”, said Robert instantaneously, but then slowed with slight apprehension, worried that it might actually be that Aaron wants him to stay away from court tomorrow, but quickly coming back he adds “Whatever you want, you know that.”

“See the thing is”, Aaron began painfully slow, “if he is found guilty then me mum won’t be able to resist some sort of instant party out there” nodding towards the bar “even if I asked her not to. You know what she’s like.” Robert smiles gentle and nods. “She means well but I just couldn’t hack, not with everyone talking about it and well, well if he gets off I don’t want everyone’s bloody sympathy either and then Cain threatening God know what.”

“Sure.” Robert agrees, not quite sure where this is leading.

“So I was wondering if you could book somewhere for a couple of nights, just to get away as soon as it’s over?”

Taken by surprise Robert replies “Of course, what do you want, sun, sea…?”

“No, nothing fancy, just away from here. I’ll pay of course, but I thought you’d be able to fix it up quickly.” Then as with that beautiful smile Robert hasn’t seen in ages “You do have experience of all that sort of thing.”

“Sure no problem, leave it all to me.”

“Look I’ve got a bag in the hall, go out the back way with it and bring it to court tomorrow. I would have said come in that way tonight but me mum’s hardly letting me out of her sight and I don’t want her to know. Not yet anyway.”

“She means the best for you Aaron.”

“I know, and thank you.”

Aaron goes to give him a hug at which point Chas looks in, “Everything ok?”

“Everything’s fine Chas” says Robert “I’m just off anyway.”

“Oh well you’re all right, I didn’t mean that fast.” she says as she turns and leaves, quickly closing the door.

“I will be off then.” Robert puts his hand gently on Aaron’s shoulder. “It’s all gonna come good. See you at court in the morning then. Probably is a good idea to get an early night.”

“Yeah. And Robert, thanks for everything.”

“That’s what friends are for” he says smiling but quickly turns before he betrays any other emotion. Picking up Aaron’s bag he is out of the back door and away.

 

It was hardly a restful night for Aaron. He didn’t really sleep at all. He got up several times during the night made himself a coffee, which didn’t help.

Chas was up early trying painfully hard to be bright and cheery. She made Aaron breakfast but he didn’t want any of it.

Cain was driving them to court and they were soon off. Chas hardly stopped talking the whole journey, a combination of nerves and trying to keep Aaron from thinking too much but Aaron himself didn’t say a word.

 

The judge sent the jury out first thing. It was going to be a waiting game now. Endless cups of machine coffee. The Dingles chat about everything and nothing. They ended up most of them just walking around.

No verdict by lunchtime.

Liv manages to get Aaron alone at one point and tells him it’s all going to be alright, giving him a hug.

However, Aaron and Robert mainly went off on their own, away from the rest of the family, who in turn let them be. Chas can see that Robert was having a calming influence on him, whatever she thought about him herself.

Another hour passed and then it came through, the jury were coming back with a verdict.

The Dingles and everyone else pile into the courtroom. Robert and Aaron were the last to get to the door of the public gallery. Aaron stopped “I can’t go in. What if they believe him? What if…”

“They won’t believe him” said Robert with an assurance he knew might not be true “and if you don’t go in there now and see those verdicts returned, you’ll regret it forever.”

Aaron looks at Robert and, with a half-smile, nods slightly. ‘He’s right,’ he thinks ‘of course he is.’

They hurry into the court. The Dingles have left two spaces in the front row for them. Aaron sits next to his mum. “This is it. The bastard’s going down now.” She says, in nothing like a whisper. Robert slips in beside Aaron

“Silence. Members of the jury have you reached your verdicts?”

“Yes we have.”

Robert gently takes Aaron’s right hand in his left and holds it tightly. Aaron doesn’t flinch but stares straight ahead.

“Guilty.” “Guilty.” “Guilty.” “Guilty.”

Chas is on her feet screaming abuse, waving her arms down at Gordon and almost falling over the balcony of the public gallery.

Cain is behind them shouting “Bloody pervert. He wants locking up for life.” Paddy is standing up looking around and just taking it all in. The rest of the clan are on their feet joining in, waving their arms and shouting.

“Silence in court. One more outburst in the public gallery will be cleared.” The judge is not amused.

Throughout all this Aaron stares straight ahead, tears rolled down his face. Robert is now turned towards him still holding his hand. His mouth is close to Aaron’s ear. In a steady voice he whispers calmly “You did it. They knew you told the truth. You brave, brave man. He’s going to pay now.” Robert realised beforehand that, whatever the outcome was, he wasn’t going to say ‘it’s over’ or ‘it’s all right now’ because he knew Aaron still had a journey ahead of him but he would be beside him all the way, if Aaron wanted. At this moment all he wanted to do was offer Aaron, this man he loved with all his heart, the calm reassurance he needed. They still sat there as chaos erupted around them, Robert continued in the same reassuring voice “It’s got to this because you stayed strong. You knew it was the right thing to do. Not for one moment did we ever doubt you."

It was if those last words triggered something. Aaron had almost been in a trance these past few minutes but he turned and looked straight at Robert and said “ _You_ never doubted me. I know that. Thank you.”

They has been almost oblivious to what else was happening. The judge had adjourned the case for sentencing, warning Gordon he was likely to be going away for a long time. He would be on bail with strict conditions and any contact with his family would mean he went straight into custody. As the judge rose, Chas was on her feet again shouting at Gordon as he walked down from the dock.

Aaron turned to Robert and said “Let’s get out of here.”

As they got outside the court, Robert stopped and said “Look, it’s all arranged but I think you should go and tell your mum first, after all, she has been there through all this with you.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

They go back and Aaron explains in a few words that they just want to get away, that everything is okay but he needs some space. Chas seems to understand but turning to Robert says, in a strangely (for her) kindly sort of way, “You’d better take care of him.”

Aaron rolls his eyes but Robert just looks at Aaron says “You know I will.”

Chas gives him a look and a “hmmm” which turns into at least half a smile.

And with that they are off.

 

They don’t say much on the journey. Robert drives and makes a few innocuous comments but it’s mainly silence. They don’t need to talk. They each know the other is there. That’s enough.

 

When they finally reach the hotel, it’s a large country house. “Bloody hell” says Aaron “how much is all this costing me then?” and adds with a bit of a laugh “I’m not sure I’d ever be able to afford it.”

“Well don’t worry about that now, let’s just get in. I’m starving.”

Robert goes up to the reception, while Aaron gets the bags from Robert’s car, politely declining the offer of assistance from a young lad in uniform who’d raced over to the vehicle. By the time he gets inside Robert is waiting, “The lift is this way.”

They come out on the third floor walk down the corridor “So” says Robert “I’m here 321 and you’re just down there on right 324” handing him the key. Aaron looks quizzically at Robert for a moment, takes the key, and, with something of a smirk and a nod, walks down and opens the door of his room. He turns back as Robert calls,

“Really need a long hot shower. Say we meet in the bar in 40 minutes?”

“Yeah same here. Okay then 40 minutes.”

Both men go into the room shut the door and then lean back on it, just thinking about what’s happened and what’s going to happen. They stay like that for a good couple of minutes then, simultaneously, although of course they don’t know it, head for the bathroom to wash away the day so far.

 

One drink in the bar was enough because they were both ravenous.

As they sit down and start looking at the menu Robert says “Let’s go mad and have the most expensive things they’ve got.”

“You can if you want to, not sure I can even say most of them.”

They both start giggling. That’s how the meal progressed really, no heavy talk, nothing about the trial, just this and that. Aaron talking about football, Robert trying his best not to sound too ignorant about it. Remarks about the room, whose taste it might be, indeed anything light and flippant. Robert carefully steered the conversation away, if it looked like getting into dangerous waters. A cheeky comment about one of the waiters usually did the trick.

By the time they’d finished, neither of them were in the mood to go back to the bar. “Think I want to call it a night, Robert.”

They walked in silence to the lift neither said anything as they went up and walked down the corridor, arriving at Robert’s room first. “Well, ‘this is me’ as they say. So, errm, I’ll see you in the morning then.”

“Well maybe just one beer as a nightcap? You got any in your minibar?”

“I don’t know actually, I haven’t looked.”

“Well then, we’d better get in and see.”

Robert put the key in the door and opened it walked in, leaving it open behind him. ‘Now what was going to happen here?’ he thinks. ‘They were going to have a beer together and then say good night, that’s what was going to happen.’

Robert opened the minibar. “Aha, we are in luck, two bottles of beer.” Robert opened them both and handed one to Aaron, who took it, and then took Roberts off him, putting them down a nearby table.

Robert didn’t move or say a word. He just looked at Aaron, who looked back, his eyes moistening. “I love you Robert.”

The words he’d waited to hear again for so long that it took in completely by surprise. Robert just stood there still saying nothing. Aaron didn’t say another word either, but just moved his head slightly, raising his eyebrows even more slightly.

Robert didn't need prompting “I love you Aaron.”

Aaron moved forward tilting his head up towards the taller man gently, ever so gently he pressed his lips against this man who stood by him through it all. It was the softest kiss and yet one full of passion. For Aaron, it was like everything was being released, he put his arms up around Robert’s neck still kissing him, still gentle, still lovingly. Robert had one hand around Aaron’s back, the other caressing his hair, no gel after his shower, he notices.

Eventually they slowly pulled back. Aaron was the first to speak, slowly, “Robert can I sleep in here tonight?”

“Of course you can, I can sleep in the chair.”

“No, I just want to sleep, but I’d like you beside me.”

“Sure. Umm, look I need a pee, so why don’t you get undressed and hop into bed.”

Robert goes into the bathroom and modestly closes the door. Aaron strips down to his T-shirt and underpants climbs into the far side of the bed. By the time Robert comes out is wearing pyjamas and gets into bed as well. Robert carefully keeps to one side, lying on his back looking upwards.

“Well then, let’s get a good night’s rest” says Robert “Nighty night.”

Aaron turns over to his right side and rests his head gently on Robert’s chest, his arm stretched over it. Robert winces slightly.

“Sorry. What’s wrong?” says Aaron raising his head and looking at Robert.

“Nothing, just a twinge. You’re fine there.”

“Robert, put your arms around me, please”

And that’s how they drift off, just holding each other. It’s been one hell of a day.

 

They wake up to sunlight streaming through cracks in the curtains. Aaron is the first to say anything, still somewhat drowsily, “You okay?”

“Yeah, it’s all good.” says Robert, who has actually been awake a lot longer but didn’t want to move.

“Well I’ll go back to my room and get clean clothes for breakfast.”

“Yeah I think it might look like a bit of a French farce.”

“What?”

“Bedroom doors opening and closing.”

“Whatever” says Aaron rolling his eyes as he pulls on his trousers “see you down there in half an hour. Don’t be late.” He turns and winks at Robert and then he is gone.

 

They don’t eat much breakfast but it’s a nice day, sunny if crisp, so they walk around the extensive grounds of what turns out to be some old stately home. Eventually they come across a bench that seems to have been strategically placed in the middle of nowhere.

They sit down and enjoy the silence for a good few minutes, then Aaron breaks it.

“Robert, you know what you said about waiting, well I think I’m ready now.”

“You _think_?”

“You’ve waited long enough, I don’t want you to, you know, lose interest.”

“Listen Aaron, I’ll wait until the end of time until you are ready, not until you just _think_ you are but anyway, there are maybe a few things I should clear up first and then you can decide if you still actually want me.”

“Robert…”

“Look you know I’m not a perfect person. I’ve done bad things, Aaron. I’ve hurt people. Most of all of hurt you, and I love you. I love you more than anything. I’ve said things to deliberately cause you pain, things that weren’t true.”

“Look it doesn’t matter now.”

“Yes it does. You know I was with Chrissie when I met you but then I fell in love with you. I should never have married her. I have hurt her too but you were right, I made the biggest mistake of my life but please believe me that I have never been with anybody else since.

“Who’d have you?” Aaron smirks.

“Well yes, there’s that” he smiles “but I mean no one. There were no other lads. I was upset when I said those things, terrible things and the other night when we were having a drink. I don’t care about Chrissie like that. I hope she’s ok but I’m not jealous or anything. The fact that it’s Andy, well I guess did wind me up but only in a stupid way. Maybe like in the past Adam going out with a girl you’d been seeing. Well maybe not, but you know what I’m trying to say.”

Aaron smiles.

Robert continues “And the stupid thing was I was mainly talking about them because I wanted to take your mind of the trial. Anyway, the time for hating has passed Aaron.”

“Well I didn’t mean it when I said I would always hate you. I couldn’t if I tried and I did try, believe me. I even wished you were dead at one point.”

“Look” said Robert “I hurt Paddy, I was bad to your mum, I even tried to kill you.”

“Yeah, well I’m not exactly choirboy” both their eyes kind of saw the joke but Aaron continued “You also saved my life and I can’t forget that.” He paused for a moment and then went much quieter again. “You know what I said on, erm _that_ night, about forcing you to come out. Thing is, what you said in court about knowing who you are. I think that was pretty brave.”

“It’s true you did open my eyes.” Robert responded immediately, then paused “I suppose they were never really closed other than what I wanted them to be. I always knew I fancied lads in the sense of wanting to have sex with them but not in any sort of relationship way. Don’t tell me that even if you were with someone, you don’t see a fit lad in a bar or club and think ‘he’s nice’ or even ‘yeah, he’s bloody hot’, but it doesn’t mean you are going to do anything about it. It’s just the same. I see men and women like that but doesn’t have to mean anything more will happen. If I am going to be faithful to someone then they are they only one. I hope you can understand that. I like sex, sure, and maybe I've been easily tempted in the past. I really intended to be faithful to Chrissie but then I met you and everything changed. Now, I want to be with you, body and mind, if that makes any sense. You tick all the boxes. The only label I need is that I only want you. I’m just sorry it took so long for me to realise it and that I caused you so much pain in the process.”

Before Robert could say anything Aaron jumped in “Listen we both can’t go on apologising. If this is going to have any sort of chance we have to put it behind us. Not keep bring it up every time we have an argument, if we do make a go of it.”

“Well I can live with that” said Robert, adding quickly “and I do want it to work”

“But I can’t go through all that again. It’ll do my head in, if it not done in enough now. You have to be honest with me and I will be with you. No more lies. What’s done is done but from now on we have to be true with each other.”

“So, exactly where are we now then?” Robert asked gently.

“We’re here and we are going to make it work, both of us are.”

Robert takes his hand and says softly “I love you, Aaron.”

“I love you too” but then pulling a face “but don’t start going all sloppy on me.”

They get up and begin walking again.

Robert then remembers “By the way, I booked two nights as I wasn’t sure how long you wanted to be away but we can check out now if you’re up to going back”

“No, not yet. Another night away from Emmerdale is just what I need.”

They start to walk slowly back to the hotel. Both anticipate where this is leading to next but neither say anything.

 

By the time they get back inside Aaron says it first “Actually, I feel quite tired, I could do with a bit of a lie down now.”

Robert, with all the innocence he can act, replies “You know what, so could I”

“Which room?” they both laugh getting into a crowded lift. The other guests just look away.

As they get out Robert says “I haven’t even seen your room yet”

“Well, we better sort that now then.”

 

Once inside they kiss briefly and Aaron runs his hand down Roberts face to his chest, pausing. He can feel the scar. Aaron steps back and takes off his top, looking at Robert smirking and says “Well you’ve seen mine, now you show me yours.” Robert smiles and unbuttoned his shirt. “I think mine’s bigger”.

Aaron rolls his eyes but is actually shocked at how big it is. “Does it still hurt?”

“Not really, just the odd little pain now and again.”

Aaron moves over to the bed and slips his trousers and underpants off, getting under the sheets.

Robert does the same and they lie side by side next to each, other looking but not touching.

“You know what I said about no one ever… “ Aaron tails off with a choke in his voice.

It takes Robert a moment but then he knows exactly what Aaron saying. He puts his finger to Aaron’s lips. “Shh. Nothing has changed.” He says smiling at the beautiful man in front of him, “Nothing at all. But listen” he whispers “That's not the most important thing but I do still see you exactly like I always have.”

Aaron smiles at him.

“And we go where you want. I’ll be led by you all the way.”

“Really, I might just take you up on that.” Aaron winks.

Robert smiles gently and softly says “I would for you Aaron”

“Listen, but I want to, I want you but…

Robert looks questioning but without actually saying anything.

“As long… as long as I can see you.”

Suddenly Robert realises what he means. “Oh Aaron, Aaron. My beautiful, gentle, man.”

“Hold me, Robert.”

Robert moves closer and Aaron pulls him right over on to himself. He lets out a sound that’s a cross between a sigh and a deep moan, as he feels the weight of Robert's body on his. Robert responds, covering his neck with little kisses. They just lie there like this. It’s right, so right.

“Hold me Robert. Hold me tight.”

They wrap their arms around each other still in the same position. There is hardly a movement between them. But there is enough. It’s been so long. The relief so great.

 

As the haze begins to pass Robert starts to move but Aaron doesn’t want this moment to end “Don’t move, please just stay there a bit.”

They do stay like that, at least for a little bit.

 

 

As they eventually lay back Robert looks at the window. “Guess what, it’s getting dark”

“We haven’t been at it that long have we?”

“Well, we’ve built up an appetite anyway.” Robert laughs “Let’s get dressed and go for a drink before dinner.”

“A lot’s happened in twenty-four hours.”

 

They have dinner but most of the time both are thinking about afters. They don’t waste much time getting back to the room.

 

Next morning at breakfast, Robert raises it first. “So, you and me, are we… together then?’

“We better be, what sort of man do you take me for?”

“So are we alright telling people?”

“Well it nobody else’s business really but everyone we know seems to think we are already anyway.”

“I think your mum does and, hey, even your sister’s first question to me was ‘are you his boyfriend?’ for heaven’s sake.”

“Hmm, well I’m not putting an ad in the _Hotton Courier_ but, yeah, were are a couple.”

 

They arrive back in the village at lunchtime. “Shall I drop you round the back then” Robert asks as he drives toward the pub.

“No let’s go in the front. Come in for a minute.”

“What ‘carry your bag sir’?”

“Whatever.”

Aaron goes in first and Robert follows. He is actually carrying Aaron’s bag. The pub is crowded but everyone seems to stop and look at Aaron. It the first time he’s been back since the trial. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea.

“There he is, my son. I’m so proud of him” Chas is loud enough for the whole pub to hear.

“Muuuum” but Aaron is drowned out by various kind and welcoming comments shouted out.

He turns round to Robert, takes his bag off him and plants a kiss smack on his lips. It’s only a peck but makes the point and Robert is almost taken back.

“See you in a bit” says Aaron as he winks at Robert and moves off round the bar to the back.

“Wayhay man. About time too” It could only be Kerry. Aaron and Robert both glance a smile at her as they leave the bar their own ways.

Chas is not so amused. “Now are you buying another drink ‘madam’ or are you going to sit there all day with that?”

“Just saying like. Think is great man, me.”

 

Within moments Chas leaves the bar leaves the bar and heads straight into the back. She doesn’t get a chance because Aaron speaks first “Now listen mum. We weren’t before but we are now, so best get used to it.”

“Listen Aaron, I know he’s been good through all this business but you don’t owe him anything. We all need someone, I know that, but you could do so much better than him.”

“Like I should really take relationship advice from you?”

“Yes well that’s the point. I know I’ve made loads of mistakes and I don’t want you to do the same.”

“Look mum, I’m not a child. I’ve had plenty of time to think and I want to be with Robert. I love him.”

“Oh, Aaron.”

“Don’t worry I’m going to be moving out anyway. This place is getting a bit crowded with everyone here now. I might stay with him at Vic and Adam’s, especially if they going to be away but we haven’t thought beyond that yet.”

Chas seems genuinely shocked. “But you’ve got your own room and” with a deep sigh “ok Robert can stay over whenever he wants. You don’t have to leave now, just when you’ve got all that weight of your mind.”

“It’s probably the best time but it’s not exactly happening today.”

Aaron’s phone bleeps. Chas shakes her head and goes back to the bar as Aaron reads his text:

You’re full of surprises. Not complaining though. See you in an hour x

Aaron smiles to himself and replies:

Won’t be happening again anytime soon. Not in public that is ;) x

 

“I knew he was your boyfriend as soon as I saw him.” Liv is standing at the other door.

“Well now that’s very clever of you.”

“He’s alright, I suppose. You could do worse.”

“Well thank you very much for your advice, Liv.”

“So anyway, tell me. Who’s the man?”

Aaron shakes his head “What?”

“Which is it? I’ve been trying to work it out, but I keep changing my mind.”

“It shouldn’t be on your mind. Haven’t you got dolls to play with or something?”

“I’m fourteen not four.”

“Well old enough to make a coffee then, so get the kettle on.”

“You’re no fun. I was only winding you up. It’s so easy”

She rushes forward and gives her brother a big hug.

“I know you are” Aaron smiles, kissing the top of her head.

 

 

Gordon’s sentencing is not for some weeks. They get into a sort of routine fairly quickly. Aaron was working at the scrapyard. It turned out Robert wasn’t going to do too badly now, what with Lawrence’s surprise gesture, he had businesses of his own to take care of.

 

Aaron is at the scrapyard one morning when Liv arrives screaming. He hears her shouting “Aaron, Aaron” as she runs towards the cabin.

He opens the door “Where’s the fire then?”

“Aaron... Phone... Not working...” So out of breath she can hardly speak.

“Come in here and calm down. What’s happened?”

“Your phone’s not working”

“Oh, the battery must be flat, I’ll char…”

“It’s Robert. He’s bad.”

Aaron suddenly feels weak. “What’s happened? Stop. Tell me what is wrong with him?”

“I don’t know exactly but he came round looking for you and collapsed. Your mum has gone to hospital with him. There was only us there. I told her she couldn’t just let them take him on his own. She was trying to ring you. I said I’d run up here.”

“Good girl. I have to go there now.”

“I’ll come with you. Keep you calm.”

Nothing he had heard just now was remotely funny but he knew she meant well. “Ok come on then.”

As Aaron raced through the villages at mad speeds, Liv kept telling Aaron to slow down as Robert would want to see him in one piece. Probably just as well she came.

By the time they got there Chas was waiting outside it. Robert had been taken into theatre. “It seems its some sort of complication from the shooting”

“Thanks for getting him here mum.”

“Well there was no one else and we couldn’t get hold of you but I’ll have to get back. Is your phone working now?”

“No, I mean, I didn’t bring it”

“Well have mine for now so you can stay in touch. I’ll have to call Diane, and what about Victoria? Anyway, don’t worry about any of that for now. I'll take care of it. Come on young lady you’re coming with me.”

Liv protested but went with Chas, Aaron giving her his car keys.

 

Aaron was trying to find out what was happening with Robert but he wasn’t getting many answers. The usual ‘are you a relative?’ stuff. Aaron was getting more and more agitated, which didn’t help.

“Look I’m his boyfriend ok and I want to know what’s happening”

“Of course you do” said a voice from behind. “I’m the charge nurse and let’s find out what’s happening.” Walking round and looking at his screen “Now, Robert Sugden, yes, he’s in theatre at the moment. I don’t know exactly how long it will be but I can see what I can find out.”

“The thing is he’s had slight pains recently. He says its nothing but it’s definitely his chest.”

“Right well I’ll make sure the doctor knows about that right away. Come and have a seat in here and I’ll let you know as soon as I find something out”

Aaron sat down alone. After all they had gone through was it all going to end like this? Why? Was he really so bad that everything when wrong for him?

After what seemed ages the nurse returned. He wasn’t smiling. “Now erm, sorry I didn’t get your name?”

“It’s Aaron”

“I'm Ben. Well Aaron, the doctor will be able to tell you more when Robert comes out of theatre but it seems that the gunshot wound did more damage than was first thought. It’s not necessarily something that can’t be fixed but I am afraid we’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Well thanks for being straight with me. How long will he be in the operating theatre?”

“I can’t tell you exactly because I just don’t know but if you want to go home we could call you.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“I guessed you’d probably say that. Well there’s a drinks machine just outside. Usual disgusting stuff, I’m afraid. Is there anyone I could call to come and join you?”

“No its fine. Me mum’ll probably be back again soon.”

 

Time passed. It seems like many hours but can’t have been more than a couple.

“Aaron, Aaron”

He was in a daze. It was the nurse, Ben.

“Aaron, are you okay? Robert is out of theatre now. He’s not conscious but if you want to go and sit with him you can.”

“Yes, yes I do.”

“Thought so. Come with me then.”

As Aaron walked into the intensive care ward he saw what he’s seen all those months before but his thoughts were so very different now. He wanted Robert to live, he wanted him to be alright. He started filling up.

“Come on” the nurse guided him round to a chair by Robert’s bed.

“We’ll be regularly checking on him but you can stay here as long as you like. If you want anything I’m not far away. Are you sure you wouldn’t like someone else with you. Family, friend?”

“No, I just want to be with him when he wakes up. I want him to know I was here for him all the time.”

 

Aaron didn’t move from Robert’s side. Willing him to get better. He stayed all through the night. Chas came back and one point and even offered to relieve him but he wasn’t going anywhere. Victoria and Adam were coming back and would get here at some point.

 

The hours passed and the hospital seemed to be coming back to life. There was far more noise but the machine by Robert were still the same. Aaron was still holding his hand. He bent his head down and kissed it. At that moment the door open and the nurse from the previous evening came in. Aaron instinctively pulled his hand away.

“Morning Aaron.” Seeing what just happened he added “Oh, don’t mind me darling. Hold what you like.”

Weary as he was and worried out of his mind, that did manage to raise the briefest of smiles from Aaron.

“I've just come back on duty but I heard you’d been here all night. I brought you a coffee. One of ours, not that muck out of the machine.”

“Thanks.”

“So, guess you guys have been together a long time.”

“Yes, well no, well it’s sort of complicated”

“Oh tell me when it isn’t, for us.”

Aaron released the kind though and acknowledged it briefly.

“Anyway, you clearly care a lot about him and I’m sure he feels the same. Did the doctor speak to you last night then?”

“Well he did but I’m not sure I took it all in.” said Aaron wearily.

“Basically, the next few hours are critical. If he comes round today, things should be okay but he’s going to need lots of rest whatever happens.”

“He’ll get all the rest he needs. I’ll make sure of that, but please tell me this, if he does come round today, will he be okay? I mean will there be anything wrong with him.”

“The honest answer is they don’t know but there is no reason why he shouldn’t be ‘active in every way’, if that’s what you mean.”

Aaron takes a breath, “Oh no, I just mean will he be able to walk and talk and all that.”

“There’s no reason to think otherwise. I know that probably sounds a bit of a cop-out but it’s what it is.”

“Okay thanks.”

“I’ll look in a bit later.”

As the nurse goes out Aaron leans right up and says “Now Robert, see it’s all going to be okay. We’re going to be okay. All you have to do is wake up then I’m going to take care of you.”

 

Aaron keeps waiting. Waiting for some sign. He would do anything for Robert just to open his eyes now.

 

Aaron loses track of time again but suddenly Cain in in the room. Aaron jumps up and hugs him. He’s welling up again. It’s just relief.

“It’s okay. It’s okay” a surprising gentle Cain tries to reassure him.

“I love him Cain. I couldn’t stand it if something happened to him after all this.”

“I know. I know. Listen, Robert Sugden may be a posh boy but he’s tough as old boots. He’ll get through this, you’ll see.” Cain tries to lighten the mood and adds “I’ll have to be keeping a close eye on him if he messes with you again.”

Suddenly the machines start making different sounds.

“Cain, his hand moved. I saw it. Robert. Robert.” He moves towards him.

Two new nurses come in.

“What’s happening? Is he okay?” Aaron starts to panic.

Cain pulls Aaron backwards towards the wall. “Let them do their job.” He says quietly and holds Aaron by the shoulders.

Aaron is looking at Robert, willing him to be okay, when suddenly he opens his eyes.

“He’s coming round but he’ll be drowsy.” said the nurse.

Aaron breaks from Cain to get to Robert’s bedside.

“Go on then but listen to what she says. I’ll be outside” says Cain as smiles and he walks out.

 

Aaron and Robert just look at each other. Aaron has spent hours thinking of all the things he was going to say if he got this opportunity but all he could manage now was “You gave me a bit of a fright there.” But quickly followed it with “I love you so much.”

“And I love you more.”

Ben, the kind nurse from last night was now in the room checking everything. They hadn’t even noticed. He smiled and winked at them both as he carried on.

 

Within a couple of days Robert was back home. Well as home as Vic’s was. Her and Adam had rushed back as soon as they’d heard but both Robert and Aaron persuaded them that there was no need to spoil their summer plans.

They were coping well. In fact it, was more a case turning people away as it seemed half the village were offering to make meals, clean and do odd jobs. As if two grown men could cope on their own. Even Liv was there more than she was at the pub, where she’d now moved in permanently. Aaron sometimes wondered what she and Robert were plotting, they always seemed to be laughing. Sometimes so much Robert hurt. Which made them both laugh even more.

Things were okay but there was one cloud on the horizon. Gordon’s sentencing was just days away. Robert had been determined that he was going to be at Robert’s side for this final act, just as he had been throughout. He was taking it easy but it didn’t mean he couldn’t get about.

 

The whole court experience was much calmer that at the trial. Gordon got twelve years. He’d be a registered sex offender for life. The only moment that Aaron felt any emotion was as Gordon was being led away. He looked up at Aaron with almost a look of pity, as if nothing had happened. Robert squeezed Aaron’s hand hard. Aaron didn’t give Gordon the satisfaction of any reaction at all.

 

“Well you know what’s next for us don’t you” said Robert, as they walked out of the court for the last time.

“Umm let me guess” replied Aaron with a wry smile.

“Well yes, of course, but after that.”

“What?”

“Finding our new home.”

“Oh, Yeah.”

“What do you say we call it ‘Robron’. Robert, Aaron, get it?”

“Err, no. I think you mean ‘Aarert’”

They both fall about laughing all the way to the car.

 

THE END … of the beginning

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know about English law and courts or anything medical. There’s bound to be mistakes but you get the idea and I hope it didn’t spoil the story too much for you. Excuse any typos, I'm a bit dyslexic. All comments welcome.


End file.
